The Darkness in the Light
by Tsuna69
Summary: YAoi BoyXBOY After an fight all of his comrade dying Tenma is the only one who escaped. Alone finds him and takes him with him. Realizing the pain Tenma has Alone decides to erase his memory about the painful past and gives him new memories. ALone kills anybody who dares to hurt Tenma. Is Tenma the only one who can heal Alone from his dark heart.
1. Memory

Tenma had been walking around in the forest all alone. His Pegasus armor was broken into pieces. After a battle with a unknown force other than Hades. The unknown enemy had killed his comrades and he was left alone.

"What should I do? Tenma thought. He was getting tired from walking. Tenma felt so weak that he didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hades-sama, Pegasus has entered the forest."

Alone closed his eyes and saw Tenma in his head injuries and was unable move well.

"Kagaho." Alone said as he got of his seat.

"What is it? Kagaho asked."

"I'm going to bring Tenma here, help me find him."

Kagaho was shocked to hear what he had just heard but it wasn't unusual because before Alone was a human being had been raised in the orphanage with Pegasus.

"Yes, Hades-sama."

Tenma had got himself into a pickle when an unknown monster started to attack him. Tenma could not fight back so he had run.

"I've never seen these monsters before."

Tenma couldn't run anymore. His feet gave in and he saw the monster coming toward him. Tenma closed his eyes in the instance.

"Is this the end? Tenma thought. Suddenly he heard a yell from the monster. Tenma slowly opened his eyes and saw that the monster was spear in the heart by a sword.

"Tenma." Tenma heard his name and turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Alone." Tenma didn't how to feel when he saw alone. They used to be friends but somehow Alone turned out to be hades the evil lord who would destroy the world if not stopped. His eyes gave in and fainted. Alone walked toward Tenma and carried him on his back.

"Time to go home."

Alone was watching over Tenma and he notice a tear roll down his face.

"Why are you crying? Alone wondered as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't want to fight." Tenma whispered without realizing what he had said. Alone being right there heard that whispered. "Are you suffering? Alone put his hand on Tenma's forehead. "How about I make you forget it all then? Alone's hand started to glow and a spark of light went inside Tenma's forehead.

"No." Tenma yelled."

"It will be over soon." Alone whispered. Before Alone could finish he was interrupted by one of his specters.

"Hades-sama."

"What is it? Alone yelled."

"There is news why Pegasus was in the woods.

This caught Alone's attention." Tell me." Alone demanded."

"A group called Genesis wiped Athena's men including Athena yet Pegasus manage to escape but for unknown reason they are after him. The specter left and then Alone looked to where Tenma was he saw that Tenma moved his hand then his eyes slowly opened. The first thing Tenma saw was Alone.

"Alone." Tenma said." Tenma then remember everything that happened to his friends and comrades. " I have to save them." Tenma got out of bed but fell right away. Alone got down to where Tenma had fallen. "Now, I almost erased your memories yet I didn't compete it." Tenma stared at Alone. He didn't know what to do Alone was so close. "I don't want to say this, Tenma, they are dead." Alone didn't care if it hurt Tenma. A tear fell down his face. Alone wiped the tear away. "You don't need to fight anymore." Alone said." Tenma's couldn't take it the tears kept falling down.

"Alone! He cried."

"I'm here for you Tenma so forget everything. Alone placed his hand on Tenma's forehead once again and this time he was able to completely erase Tenma's memories about being a saint to Athena instead gave him new memories.

It's been couples of months now since Alone had erased Tenma's memories.

"Why can't I go outside? Tenma asked." Alone had heard this so many times.

"I've told you it's dangerous for you, it's safe inside."

"I hate being inside." Tenma murmured."

The door to the room opened and there stood Kagaho.

"Hades-sama." He said."

"I know." Alone said. Tenma looked confused. Alone looked at Tenma and gave him a smile. " I have a meeting so like I said stay inside." With that said Alone and Kagaho left the room. " When you say that I really want to go outside. Tenma looked out the window." There has be a way outside without Alone finding out.

Tenma remember all those times he tried to sneak out when Alone had gone somewhere and he had the chance to go outside but even when he reached the gates Alone would appear out of thin air. Tenma even tried to dress up as one of the guards but still Alone was able to find out. Alone only allows Tenma outside the garden besides that nowhere and Tenma is always watched by the guards.

"Alone is a baka(stupid) if he think I'm going to sit still and just wait." With that said Tenma saw window in his room and he got a rope tied it to the bed and then climbed down.

"I did it." He smiled." He looked to see if there were any guards. Tenma headed to the gate he was about to leave the gate when he felt a strange feeling. A strong wind blew.

"Tenma-Sama." The plate the service was carrying fell to the floor.

"Where did you go! The service panicked."

"What's the yelling for? Kagaho said as he entered the room and saw Tenma was missing.

"Not again." Kagaho said as he rubbed his head. Suddenly Kagaho felt an strange feeling." Kagaho disappeared and appeared where Alone was.

"Hades-sama!

"What is it? Alone asked."

"Tenma has gone missing."

"Again, Alone sighed."

"Hades-sama, there is something else."

"What is it? Alone asked."

"I felt a strange feeling.

"You're not the only one I see." Alone said as he got out of his seat.

"Hades-sama! Both Alone and Kagaho turned around and saw one of the specters rushing into the room.

"Now what is it? Alone looked annoyed.

"It's Pegasus! The specters yelled."

Both Alone and Kagaho rushed to where Tenma was. Tenma was there near the entrance looking up in the sky.

"Tenma." Alone said."

Tenma turned around and looked at Alone. Alone noticed that Tenma's eyes looked different like he couldn't see anything.

"Where am I! Tenma called out in the darkness.

"Pegasus come to me."

"Who's speaking to me? Tenma felt alone beside the voice that was talking to him.

"Tenma, Tenma!

"I hear a familiar voice calling my voice."

A huge wind came and blew Tenma up in the air.

"Hades-sama, what do we do?

Alone didn't know what was happening. Suddenly he notice the wind was trying to take Tenma out of the gates.

"I won't let you! Alone pulled his hands and a dark aura appeared making the wind disappear.

"How dare you Hades!

"Who are you? Alone demanded."

"I am the one who will take Pegasus as mine." He laughed. After that the voice disappeared.

"Hades-sama." Kagaho said as he stared at Tenma who was falling down. Alone quickly flew up and caught him in time before he fell.

"You're such a troublemaker, aren't you."

After a day Tenma was still in bed and he hasn't woken up from his sleep ever since that day with that wind.

"Why won't you open your eyes? It's been a day already."

"Kagaho! Alone yelled."

Kagaho appeared in the room.

"Find me that damn doctor!

"Yes."

Later that evening the doctor arrived.

"Hades-sama, that boy won't ever wake up."

"What do you mean? Alone had an angry look in his face.

"That boy has been put into a deep sleep which can't be broken."

Alone couldn't take this anymore.

"Both of you may leave."

Kagaho and the doctor disappeared.

"He's lying right, you will wake up." A tear fell from Alone's face. Alone touched the tear that fell down his cheek. "I'm crying." Alone touched Tenma's sleeping face and then he touched his lips.

"Why won't you wake up? Alone pressed his lips onto Tenma's.

"Your lips are so soft. Alone took Tenma out of the bed and hugged him.

"I told you didn't I not to go outside."

After days became weeks and Alone never left Tenma's side. He stayed by Tenma bedside. He slept with him day and night.

"Hades-sama." Alone looked and saw Kagaho appear.

"What is it?

"I think you should let go now."

Alone didn't want to hear those words.

"I will let go but I will put him in a different room."

Alone carried Tenma into his arms and disappeared and appeared in another room.

"This room is where they had sent me away too but still I'm not using it." Alone placed Tenma on the huge red bed. "This bed is the same as the color of your eyes. Alone cover Tenma with white flowers on the bed.

That night was the first night that alone slept alone without Tenma by his side. He was still worried. Was it the right thing to do leaving Tenma in that room?

"Alone, you're late! Tenma yelled."

Alone looked at himself and saw his hair was blond and he was young and so was Tenma.

"Tenma!

"Why are you yelling? I'm the one who should be mad."

Seeing Tenma's angry look made Alone happy since he could hear and see the Tenma. Alone hugged Tenma.

"What are you doing?

Suddenly Tenma disappeared in his arms.

"Tenma! Alone yelled."

He woke up with sweat in his forehead.

"I can't do this." He said as he went to the room where he left Tenma. There Tenma was just the way he had left him. Alone held onto Tenma in his arms.

"I'll kill the guy who did this to you! Alone and saw Tenma's right hand move.

"Tenma! But Tenma didn't wake up.

"Doctor! Tell me what that means! Alone said."

"Hades-sama, it seem Pegasus is trying to fight to wake up.

"Hades-sama." Kagaho said as he appeared."

"What now!

"An enemy was spotted outside the Westside."

"It's the same strange feeling."

"Is that so? Alone laughed."


	2. Awaken

Near the Westside two men were standing like they were waiting for somebody to come.

"We were told to bring Pegasus but isn't he like dead."

The other men hit his company in the head with his fist.

"What was that for? The other looked at the one who just hit him. "Nii-chan that wasn't nice."

"What am I going to do with you? The older brother put his hand on his head then remembered.

"I'm not a pillow!

"Hades-sama, you should rest." Kagaho was worried about Alone.

"I'm fine! Alone yelled in anger. He was starting to blame everybody now. Alone left his room and went to where the sleeping Tenma was. He sat on the bed and stared at Tenma.

"I thought you were going to wake up soon." He sighed." Alone held Tenma's hand and then he remember that time when he felt his hand move. Alone closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ne! Alone slowly opened his eyes.

"Alone, how long you are planning on sleeping? Alone eyes widen when he saw Tenma awake.

"Tenma!

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell." Tenma said as he itched his ear. Alone quickly grabbed Tenma into a hug.

"Tenma." Alone whispered."

"You won't leave me, right." Tenma whispered."

Suddenly alone hear a ringing sound. Alone's eyes popped opened and he saw Tenma was still lying on the bed asleep like always.

"It was only a dream."

That night Alone couldn't brave to see Tenma in his sleep again so he went to his own room this time, sleeping alone. In the meantime in room where he left Tenma. As usual Tenma was asleep nothing had changed but then his hand moved once again.

"Alone, where are you! Tenma was yelling but in that darkness he was all alone.

"I'm all alone."

Tenma sat corned in a small ball suddenly he felt a small light shine on him. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Sasha." He said." Tenma could not believe his eyes.

"Why is Sasha here? He thought as he reached toward Sasha.

"Tenma, you have to go to Alone." She gave Tenma a smile then she disappeared. Tenma stared at his hands and smiled. Tenma's red eyes opened wide. He looked around but he found that he was all alone once again." I have to find Alone." He said but he realize he didn't know how to get out of this room. "

Alone woke up in the middle of night he sense something so he hurried to the room where Tenma was. Tenma was sleeping like usual then he realize something.

"Wasn't he sleeping straight up before? Now Tenma was sleeping sideways to the left side. Alone walked toward the bed and touched Tenma's face then suddenly red eyes opened. "Alone." Tenma said as he stared up at Alone. "So it wasn't in my head." Alone thought. He hugged Tenma.

"You're squeezing me." Tenma said." Alone released Tenma and stared at Tenma." I'm sorry."

"Alone, I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?

"Anything!

"Anything for you, Princess?

"I'm not a girl! Tenma looked annoyed.

"Looks like the spell is broken." He smirked."

"Master, why did you put Pegasus to sleep? The blue haired asked."

"It was test and looks like it went well." He smiled."

"I don't get you." The blue walked out of the room.

"What does he want with Pegasus?

"Tenma." He whispered."

Suddenly a flash of light shined and the blue haired was gone but in place was a blue dog. The dog ran into the forest.

"Can I go outside if the guards are with me? Tenma asked."

Ever since Tenma woke up he wanted to be outside where he could feel the fresh air.

Alone didn't like the thought of him being outside but he didn't want Tenma to sneak out again. "Alright, instead I will go with you." Alone said. Both of them went out to the garden. Tenma was lying on the green grass. Alone was on the other side still close enough to watch Tenma. He was talking with some of his specters on what to do next. Tenma got up from a sound from a bush. Tenma knew Alone would like he wonder a little farer from him but he wanted to know what that sound was. The sound stopped and something charged at him at full speed.

"AHHHhhhh!

Alone and the specters heard that and ran toward Tenma. When they saw Tenma he was hugging a cute little dog.

"Tenma! Alone looked worried."

"I'm fine." He said." Alone then looked down at the dog.

"Can we keep it? Tenma asked."

"Do what you want? The blue dog kept on licking Tenma.

"Where did you come from? Tenma stared at the dog." You look like a Ren, I'll call you that." Tenma smiled." The dog licked Tenma once again." I guess I named you right."

"Hades-sama about that dog." Kagaho asked."

"Tenma said he wanted it and this will keep him busy from sneaking elsewhere."

"It's almost nightfall."

"Tell the servants to put Tenma to bed now."

"Yes, Hades-sama."

Tenma was on his bed and so was the blue doggy.

"You're much cuter than Alone's doggy but don't say I said that."

"Is this really you? The dog thought.


	3. Feel like a prisoner

Tenma was looking around the hall since that morning the dog just disappeared.

"Where did he go?

"You're not supposed to leave your room." Tenma turned around slowly and saw Kagaho staring at him. "I didn't really leave my room." Tenma tried to convince Kagaho but he wasn't buying it." Now let's go back to your room." Kagaho said grabbing Tenma's room and dragging him back to his room.

_If Alone-sama had found Tenma instead I did there is going to more trouble than before._

"Now stay in your room." Kagaho said leaving. Tenma ran toward the door and tried to open and realize that Kagaho locked it. "Why did he have to lock it?

Kagaho went back to Alone. He was sitting around and looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Is something wrong? Alone looked up when he heard Kagaho's voice.

"Nothing much but I need you to go into town with some specters and get some supplies."

"Yes sir.

* * *

Tenma had gotten out of his room once again and he overheard the conversion with Kagaho and Alone and he came up with an idea.

Kagaho was near the gate with two other specters with him but Kagaho didn't realize that one of the specters was actually Tenma. After they arrived in town the three separate to find the supplies. Tenma took the disguise out then took out a black cloth and wore it over him.

"I can do whatever I want now." Tenma smiled as he walked around.

* * *

"Hades-sama sorry to say this but we have bad news."

"What is it?

"It's about Tenma-sama."

"What he do now?

"He's missing; he's not in his room."

"What! Alone quickly got out of his seat.

"We looked everywhere." The specter was panicking.

_Don't tell me he?_

Alone didn't wait a second to lose so he quickly contacted Kagaho.

"Kagaho."

"Hades-sama what is it?

"Tenma has gone missing and he might be in town."

"What?

"I'm coming in the meantime go look for him and forget about everything else."

"Okay."

_That boy is so troublesome._

Kagaho ran off looking for the troublemaker.

Tenma was walking around and going around everything he thought was interesting. After walking around Tenma got tired and went to a small pond.

They probably found out I escaped by now.

"I feel like a prisoner when I'm there and there is nothing to do and why does he always keep me locked away." Tenma saw a small rock and threw it near the pond but didn't notice a person was sitting below and hit him instead. The person turned around and glared at Tenma. "Sorry." Tenma apologized. Tenma couldn't help but stare at the guy he looked familiar somehow. He had blue spiked up hair with gold earrings.

"You not from around here." The person said as he walked up to Tenma.

"Not really but I wanted to see the town."

"Huh." The person was confused.

"Well…you see…Tenma tried to change the topic but he didn't know how to.

"It's alright." He smiled." My name is Kata." He held out his hand out. Tenma took his hand out as well." I'm Tenma."

Tenma then heard a familiar voice; he turned around and saw Kagaho was asking around about him. "Sorry I have to go." Tenma said as he ran off.

_We will meet again._

* * *

"Looks like I'm going to be in big trouble if Alone was here." Tenma didn't notice where he was walking and bump into somebody bigger than he.

"Watch where you're going! He yelled. The bump made Tenma's cloth come out. The guy stared at Tenma with an evil grin." Found you." He licked his lips. The man was about to grab Tenma but then a dark aura appeared that made the guy shiver in fear. Tenma didn't want to look at the person but he had no choice to.

"How many times must you trouble me? Alone said as he stepped in front of Tenma.

"Were you trying to do something to him?" Alone glared. The man shook his head.

"You work for him don't you? Alone asked but the man didn't answer back instead he ran away. Alone turned his head toward Tenma. He bent down to Tenma.

"What were you thinking going off alone if I wasn't here who knew what would have happened?"

Tenma didn't want to hear those words. He was right since right now he is weak.

"But you're always busy and I'm always alone it's like you're not even there." Tenma cried out with tears falling out. The tears shocked Alone, he never seen Tenma cry like that. Did he really make Tenma feel lonely.

"The dog disappeared too and when I wanted to see you, I always hear you are busy so I try not to trouble you and I feel like a prisoner where we live and I have no freedom I'm always lock up and plus….I….

"I want to always be with you."

Alone couldn't help that he was always busy. He quickly held onto Tenma and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." He said as he kissed his forehead. Tenma's eyes slowly closed as he held onto Alone with the tears still falling.

"Hades-sama." Kagaho said appearing out of nowhere." Alone carried Tenma in his arms. "Let's head back.

* * *

When they arrived back Alone place Tenma in bed.

_I need to look after you more and I didn't realize how much I hurt you._


End file.
